


Ненавижу думать

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, Gen, Love/Hate, Out of Character, POV First Person, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Необдуманные поступки — причина бессонницы и выноса мозга другим людям.





	Ненавижу думать

Дом. Милый дом. Родной дом. Остаться дома. Не выходить. Никогда. Даже если заставят. Даже если выгонят.

Диван. Удобный. Рядом столик. На столе бутылка. Пустая. Почти. И пепельница. Полная. Совсем.

Голова болит. Хочется спать. Нельзя спать. Мешают. Друзья. Фанаты. Наказание. Первые два уже. Третье — скоро будет.

Потолок. Белый. Чистый. Не как репутация.

Заебал потолок. Заебали фанаты. Заебала слава. Заебала бессонница. Заебал сам себя.

Звонок. Кто? Он? Только бы не он. Кто угодно, но не он!

Блядь.

Алло? Нормально. Хотя нет. Нихуя не нормально. Сам знаешь. Сам видел.

Да, пил. Да, знаю. Я ж все равно не сыграю. Поэтому похуй.

Не ослышался. Три бутылки. Нет, четыре. Темное. Как и настроение.

Не спал. Но собирался. И тут звонок. Спасибо, блядь.

Не знаю. Что-то будет. Штраф точно. И дисквалификация. Матч. Или два. Или три. Или навсегда. За простой жест. Им можно. Мне нет. Жаль.

Не буду копить деньги. Потрачу на выпивку. Похуй на штраф.

Знаю, что нельзя пить. Знаю, что нельзя материться. Знаю, что нельзя посылать нахуй. Еще знаю, что ты не моя мать. Поэтому иди нахуй.

Да, я тебе друг. Все равно нахуй.

Хорошо поговорили. Душевно. Отключайся уже.

Сигарета, да. Курю, да. На диване, да. Значит, сгорю вместе с домом. Так будет лучше. Для всех.

Да, истеричка. Да, пессимист. Был, есть и буду.

Пока. Пока, говорю. Да пошел ты!

Тишина. Наконец-то. Что делать? Спать? Пить? Гулять?

Нет, все-таки спать. Нет, стоп. Вспомнил. Надо сказать.

Ты мне тоже друг. Самый лучший. Все еще не моя мать.

Иди нахуй.


End file.
